You're a Mudblood Draco
by dracosmistress
Summary: Yadda yadda yadda, some fic where i just get rid of my writers block and so have a weird plot inwich hermione and draco work on dracos project and find out stuff...lol, and fall inlove gradually..wot ever. o, contains spoilers for ootp. WARNING= contains


Disclaimer: nah, last time I checked all belonged to the J girl  
  
You're a mudblood Draco  
  
"SHUT IT YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Draco the infamous bellowed in a steaming brunettes face.  
"LOOK Malfoy, you *wanted* me to help you with your essay, so either you shut up and take my constructive criticism, or go do this yourself!" Hermione Granger snapped leaning forwards on the library table.  
"Besides," She said half way through yawning, "I have better things to do, so if you'd rather I just picked up my stuff and-," "Alright, alright! Just shut up and tell me why Jurvious Minstroff was sent to Azkaban and when he died" he snapped impatiently.  
"It's Jurvious MinstRIoff! And I TOLD you, we're trying to find out when he died and what he did." she turned her stress to the mountain of books in front of her, "I can't find it ANYwhere!"  
  
It had only been two days of working together on Malfoy's essay (he had begged her continuously.in secret of course, Malfoy's would never let there standards drop) and yet the tension in the library was higher than it had ever been.  
Now and again the beholder would be able to see a murderous taunting glint in the blondes eye while Hermione's head was behind a book, and how he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from spitting "mudblood!" at her whenever she couldn't find anything. But it was after all HIS essay.although he sure wasn't acting like that.  
But I'd be lying if I said being stuck in a room with her least favourite person for over an hour, VOLINTARILY (well sort of), wasn't getting to her. You would spot her now and again digging her nails into the flesh of her hands and clenching her jaw whenever Draco would daydream or let whatever she said through one ear and out the other.  
The sudden snapping shut of a book caused Draco to jump slightly. "Maybe we should just continue this tomorrow?" the originator of the snapping said in a slightly softer voice than before. Draco nodded, and they departed.  
  
A few metres away from the library door after she had exited and allowed her shoes to click freely on the stone floor a drawl broke through her sense of peace.  
"Laters then mudblood," said Draco going up his separate staircase. Usually she'd stick her middle finger up at him, or deduct points, but curiosity got the better of her.as usual.  
"O? And where are you going? It's after hours, and I seem to recall sharing the same common room," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. It was true, after the news of her and Malfoy becoming head boy and girl two weeks ago, he and her had to share a common room to her full disapproval.  
She had vowed that anything Draco would do that got in the way of her studies, she's hang him from his balls from the chandeliers in their great hall (they didn't have any but she'd make sure there would be for such an occasion.  
  
"And how, my little dirty blooded beaver, is it any of your business?" He snarled rudely, eyebrow raised elegantly.  
"O ,no, no," Hermione waved a hand carelessly, "not my business at all who your off to screw, just wondering if you'd prefer 70 points from your house, or a run in with filch?"  
She had expected a snide remark off him, and then to saunter off, but never that he'd suddenly storm down the stairs and shove her into the jagged wall behind her, knocking the wind out of her.  
"DON'T get smart with me you mudblood filth!" He spat scathingly in a deadly whisper. He was cutting off her breathing and so she couldn't answer back, although she was dumb founded by his anger.  
"And if I get the slightest impression you've done anything against my word." he carried on, making sure she was hanging on his every word, and from what she thought was going to be the other half of the sentence came out as a wink. Not at all flirteous, no no, a dangerous warning wink that only Malfoy was capable of doing.  
And with that, he let go of her purpling neck and stalked off without a single other glance or word.  
Hermione rubbed her bruised neck lovingly and set off back to her common room in a state of shock. If he expected her to help him tomorrow.he was seriously wrong.  
  
A/N= hi, this is a like a story wich is gonna get me through my writers block, it just sorta slapped me in the face suddenly, lol. This is gonna be a light fic, I mean as in not full of plot and detail and stuff, this is just my recovery. I`ll be starting my major fic soon, so I don't really care if this fic is crap, its just getting me bak into it. O and it may contain some spoilers. 


End file.
